Her Musical Voice
by Bookangel812
Summary: A one-shot in Carlisle's POV. My version of how Carlisle meets Esme; a compainion story to I'll Never Forget Those Eyes. Read and review!


**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, although I really wouldn't want to be her after the train wreck that was Breaking Dawn**

**Carlisle POV**

**1911 Columbus, Ohio**

I watched the sun dip down below the horizon. The sky went from pink and orange to a dark blue in a matter of minutes. I packed my medical bag, and headed for the Columbus hospital, where I worked night shifts.

It bothered me that I could only come out at night to help the numerous patients. I had been living in this bustling Ohio town for a few years now, and I planned on moving soon. I had original claimed to be twenty six when I first moved and applied for a job at the hospital, and the people bought it. Now that I was claiming to be thirty five, there was no way I could continue living here and fool the locals.

I shut and locked my door behind me, and headed down Oak St. at a brisk walk. I ended up two streets down from Main Ave, where the Hospital was. My shoes clicked on the sidewalk, and I tipped my hat to any couple passing out for an evening stroll.

A young lady and her husband passed me pushing a baby carriage. "Good evening, Dr. Cullen," she called. She stopped the carriage and gave me a little curtsy. Her husband took his hat off, and inclined his head in my direction.

The husband of the young lady was a prominent lawyer in town, but had no idea when it came to babies. His wife had given birth to a beautiful little girl a few weeks ago. He was home alone with his little girl a week ago, while his wife was out visiting, and he noticed she had a slight fever. Not knowing what to do, he brought her to me. Now he was ever grateful.

"How do you do?" He politely asked while simultaneously wrapping a protective arm around his wife's waist. I laughed to myself. A married man with a child was afraid his loving wife would leave him for me. I had no romantic interest in any of the ladies in town what so ever. In fact, I had never met anyone in any of the cities I lived in that I wanted to be with. I had resigned myself to living alone, though I longed for a companion. I was becoming more and more depressed as the years rolled passed. What was worse was that I knew I could never damn another human being to this everlasting night.

'I'm doing fine, thank you. How is the little girl doing?"

The husband, Mr. James Krine, smiled broadly at the mention of his little girl. "She's doing right fine, thanks to you." He reached out and clasped my shoulder. "I can never thank you enough. Well, we must be off. Take care." he called as he took the carriage from his wife and started down the street again.

I smiled inwardly. I was so glad that I could save lives like that child's. It pleased me to no end to know she was alive and healthy. Glancing at the sky jolted me into action again. I had to get to the hospital for my shift.

I walked through the doors of the hospital and greeted the receptionist. "Hello, Miss Sting. I hope you had a pleasant day?"

Miss Sting stood up and reached behind the desk to retrieve her hat and gloves. Her shift ended as mine began. "Hello to you too," She replied as she passed me. "Mr. Rendson should be here soon." She gave me a nod and a small wave, and then passed through the doors I had just come in.

I set my hat on the coat rack behind my desk, and took out the evening newspaper. I heard Mr. Rendson, the nighttime receptionist come in and take his place behind the counter.

I finished the crossword puzzle in the paper in a matter of minutes. I set the paper down and sat back in my chair, contemplating leaving this City.

About a half hour later, Mr. Rendson knocked on my office door. He poked his head in the office. "A young girl is here with her mother and father. Her parents told me she was climbing a tree and fell, breaking her leg. I told them to wait in room number eight. Is that okay?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "I'll be in there in a few minutes; I have to get my materials. Did the parents fill out a background form?"

"Yes," He replied and handed me a piece of paper on a clipboard.

Mr. Rendson closed the door. I glanced at the piece of paper. Name: Esme Anne Platt. Gender: Female. Age: Sixteen. Type of Injury: possible broken leg. And so the evaluation continued.

_Esme_, I thought, as I gathered the things I needed to set a broken leg. _What a beautiful name_. I reached room eight, and strode in. The first thing I noticed was a girl with grime all over her face, with numerous cuts and bruises. But underneath all of that was a gorgeous face. Esme Platt. I then noticed a man and woman sitting on the chairs provided on the other side of the room from the table where Esme lay.

I crossed the room in three strides, and bent over the girl's still form. He leg was twisted, and I could tell immediately that it was broken. I made small talk with the parents as I fixed up her leg.

As I was finishing up, Esme opened her eyes. I walked towards her perfect face that was filled with joy, life, and love. "Esme? How are you feeling?" I asked her.

I watched as she took in my face. I felt drawn by those stunning eyes, and her lips that pulled into a confused smile.

Then she opened her mouth and music poured out. "Fine"

In that one word I realized I would never forget her. Never. I would always think of that smiling girl of sixteen.

"I hope you feel better. I put a cast on so it will heal right. I'll schedule another appointment for you to get it off a few weeks later. I won't be here, so it'll be with Dr. Smith." I patted her hand and gave her a smile. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You're very beautiful, you know that right?" I leaned close on those last words so only she would hear.

I turned to her parents and told them to bring her back soon for a checkup, then headed for the door. "Feel better, Miss Esme." And with that, I walked back to my office in depression, knowing I would always be alone in the world. I only hoped that she would one day find someone to love her.

**This is a compainion story to I'll Never Forget Those Eyes, which is what happened when Esme fell out of the tree, and met Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I hope you liked it...if you did, let me know!**


End file.
